I Just Wanna Be With You
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Aku yang pertama kali menemukanmu. Dan aku yang terakhir kali mengejarmu.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Attention : OOC, AU, Typo

I Just Wanna Be With You

"Hinata.. Tolong gantikan ayah sebentar sayang.." ucap seorang pria paruh baya berumur 30 tahun, sambil beranjak meninggalkan kursi kasir. Ingin ke toilet ternyata.

Gadis kecil bermata indigo itu menatap pelanggan yang masih menunggu di depan meja yang baru di tinggal ayahnya. Tatapan gadis itu turun ke tangan kiri pelanggan itu, beberapa plastik kulit pie dan susu kaleng terlihat penuh sesak di dalam sebuah wadah plastik. Kali ini Hinata kecil mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang di hapalnya untuk ujian lusa nanti.

Ini pasti mamanya Sakura!

Hinata kecil mulai berjalan dan melongok melewati meja kasir. Dugaannya benar, itu Ibunya Sakura. Hinata kecil tersenyum senang.

"Tante? Mau buat pie susu lagi yah?" tanyanya sambil menatap wanita itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Wanita itu tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. Tangan wanita itu sekarang mengelus poni Hinata yang sudah mencapai puncak matanya. "Iya, kok Hinata tahu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Iya dong tante, tante kan tahu aku paling suka dengan pie susu. Dan biasanya, kalau tante sudah membeli pie beku dan susu, pasti mau buat pie susu! Hehehe.. Oh ya tante, Sakura tidak di ajak?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Dia masih tidur. Dasar anak itu, berbeda sekali dengan mu Hinata. Heran. Mungkin kemarin dia kecapaian bermain dengan ayahnya." gerutu wanita bermata emerald itu, warna mata yang sama yang akhirnya di turunkan kepada anak sekaligus sahabatnya, Sakura.

Hinata terkikik. "Tidak tante, ini kan baru jam 7 pagi. Tadi saja aku terbangun karena aku .."

Hinata kecil terdiam sejenak, matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, namun segera di sembunyikannya semua itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum prihatin. Hanya dengan melihat kesedihan di wajah gadis kecil itu saja ia sudah tahu. Pasti Hinata teringat Ibunya.

Akhirnya ia kembali mengelus-elus rambut Hinata. Poni gadis kecil ini sudah melewati mata. Seharusnya rambut gadis ini indah. Seandainya saja Ibunya masih hidup..

"Nanti tante bagi pie susunya buat Hinata ya! Jadi, coba sekarang Hinata hitung, berapa yang harus tante bayar? Hayoo.. Juara kelas seharusnya bisa menghitung tanpa melihat kalkulator.." godanya sambil menjawil puncak hidug Hinata, berusaha membuat gadis kecil iti melupakan kesedihannya.

Wanita itu ternyata berhasil, karena sesudahnya, Hinata tergelak. "Jadi.. 1,2,5 kaleng susu ..."

* * * * * * * o o o * * * * * * *

Setelah meminta ijin kepada ayahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman, ia pun mulai beranjak keluar. Ia hanya mengambil selembar syal yang di lilitkan di lehernya, dan sekaleng susu.

Biasanya, ia malas berjalan keluar rumah, karena pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu. Ia terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan karena ia tidak mau nantinya di anggap aneh lalu malah di jauhi.

Namun, entah mengapa, hari ini ia membutuhkan udara. Ia merasa sesak, dan ia memerlukan udara. Apa ini semua karena tadi malam ia memimpikan ibu? Tanpa sadar matanya memanas.

Ibu, sudah 6 bulan, semenjak Ibu meninggalkan Hinata karena penyakit jahat itu. Ibu bilang, ayah akan menjaga Hinata, dan Hinata akan mendapatkan teman baru, yang akan mendengarkan dan menghibur Hinata.

Ya Ibu, ayah memang menjaga Hinata. Tapi Hinata tahu, tidak mugkin Hinata bercerta tentang sekolah Hinata, atau nilai sekolah Hinata, kepada ayah. Hinata tahu, ayah pun masih merasa kehilangan, dan terkadang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Hinata tidak tega Bu, membuat ayah bertambah lelah dengan semua cuhatan Hinata. Setelah Ibu tiada, dan ayah tak bisa Hinata ajak bicara, siapa lagi yang dapat memahami Hinata?

Gadis kecil itu terisak. Cukup Hinata. Ibu bilang jangan menangis lagi kan? Hinata pun menyusut air matanya, namun, tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh mimpinya semalam.

Di sana ia melihat Ibunya. Dalam balutan gaun putih yang sangat cantik, secantik wajahnya. Ibu tersenyum memandangnya, dan memeluk dirinya erat.

"Jangan menangis Hinata. Jangan menangisi kepergian Ibu. Baik-baik dengan ayah ya? Belajar yang rajin supaya ayah bangga nanti.."

".. Ibu? Kenapa Hinata tidak boleh menangis? Hinata sangat merindukan Ibu.." gadis berumur 5 tahun itu kini terisak.

Ibunya tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus rambut gadis kecilnya.

"Nanti, jika Hinata menemukan orang yang benar-benar Hinata sayang, Hinata boleh menangis kok.."

Hinata menatap Ibunya dengan bingung. "Maksud Ibu apa? Hinata tidak mengerti.."

Ibunya lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Ibu menyayangimu, Hinata.." ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Lamat-lamat bayangan Ibu memudar, dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, hingga akhirnya suara kokok ayam membangunkannya.

Kali ini ia memandang langit. "Ibu, Ibu bilang Hinata tidak boleh menangis. Tapi.. Kenapa?.." Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ibu sesudahnya.

Jadi ia akhirnya hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar bersenggolan dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak. Hinata menggenggam benda itu erat-erat. Sesuatu yang berharga pemberian Ibunya.

* * * * * * o o o * * * * * *

Tadinya, Hinata berpikir untuk pergi ke bukit yang berjarak cukup dekat dari rumahnya. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia ingin pergi ke pantai, yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia butuh berjalan lebih lama, dan ia butuh laut untuk berteriak sesuka hatinya. Kemudian ia akan berenang, dan membiarkan air laut menghapus air matanya. Ibu, kalau tangis Hinata akan terhapus oleh air laut, Hinata boleh menangis?

Hinata masih tidak tahu jawabannya.

20 menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai di pantai. Sejauh mata memandang, Hinata hanya melihat air dan air. Semuanya berwarna biru. Hinata akhirnya membuka botol susunya, kemudian menyesapnya. Aku, memang hanya anak-anak, pikir Hinata sedih.

Ayah pasti marah kalau tahu Hinata bukannya pergi ke taman, malah ke laut. Maafkan Hinata ayah, Hinata tidak bermaksud membohongi ayah.

Gadis itu akhirnya terisak. Aku ingin menangis Ibu, aku ingin menangis, batinnya.

Hinata menyeka matanya, mencegah bulir-bulir itu keluar dari mata indigonya. Sesaat, Hinata seperti melihat bayangan Ibunya. Tersenyum, kepadanya. Hinata mengucek kedua matanya. Apa ia bermimpi? Tapi.. Itu Ibu kan? Ya, itu Ibu!

"Ibuuuuuu.." teriaknya sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh Ibunya.

Namun, semakin ia berlari, bayangan Ibunya semakin menjauh.

"Ibuuuuuu.. Ibu jangan pergi, Ibuuuuuuu!" isaknya sambil masih berlari.

Kaki Hinata mulai terasa sakit, dan akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh, terantuk batu yang tak sempat di lihatnya saat berlari.

Bruk!

Wajah gadis itu kini tertimbun pasir. Bahkan susu kesukaannya pun terlempar. Terjatuh, dan tumpah. Hinata terisak. Ibu, kenapa meninggalkan Hinata?

Saat Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Selanjutnya, sebuah suara anak laki-laki menyapanya.

"Daijoubu?"

Tanpa sadar Hinata mendongak. Dan kali ini tatapan matanya bertemu dengan cahaya matahari. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, dan lamat-lamat, Hinata dapat melihat seorang laki-laki seusianya sedang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Jika tadi Hinata melihat biru berada pada warna laut, kini Hinata bisa melihat biru yang lebih indah di kedua mata anak itu. Siapa.. Dia? Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa, karena jujur, ia tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang baru saja di ucapkan laki-laki itu.

Anak itu sepertinya menyadari kebingungan Hinata, karena sesudahnya, anak itu mengganti pertanyaannya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Hinata mengerti arti pertanyaannya, namun Hinata bungkam. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah dirinya sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Anak laki-laki iu akhirnya menarik tangan kanannya yang tak kunjung Hinata raih. Hinata berpikir bahwa anak itu marah karena menganggap Hinata tidak sopan. Namun, tiba-tiba anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Sebotol susu.

"Ini, aku masih punya 1. Untukmu. Punyamu terjatuh kan? Kau suka susu ya? Aku juga." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sekaleng susu dengan tulisan yang berbeda dengan bahasanya.

Kali ini Hinata terpaku menatapnya. Namun, perlahan-lahan tangan Hinata mulai meraih susu kaleng itu sambil bergumam, "Te.. Terimakasih.."

Dan saat itu, Hinata seperti bisa melihat seorang malaikat di dalam diri anak itu, yang kini tersenyum begitu lembut kepadanya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar, dan ia pun mulai bertanya. Ibu.. Apa Ibu sedang mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk Hinata?.. Jika iya, Hinata sudah menemukannya Bu..

Hinata pun tersenyum.

* * * * * * o o o * * * * * *

"Hinata? Kamu habis dari taman mana sayang? Kok kaki kamu sampai luka begitu.." tanya ayahnya panik sambil mencari-cari kotak p3k.

Setelah mencari kurang lebih 5 menit, Hiashi Hyuuga, ayahnya, akhirnya menemukan kotak berwarna transparan itu di dalam laci kasir.

"Astaga, kok ayah tidak ingat ya kalau ayah memasukkan kotak p3k di sana?" gumam ayahnya yang membuat Hinata kecil tersenyum mendengarnya. Hari ini ia sungguh senang, mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya yang semenjak kematian Ibunya seolah ikut larut dalam kesedihannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk ayahnya, tepat di saat pria itu akan merekatkan plester di atas lukanya.

"Lho, Hinata, ada apa sayang?" tanyanya khawatir yang hanya di balas dengan gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Aku sayang ayah.." ucapnya tulus, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah?

Hiashi tertegun sesaat, kemudian tersenyum, dan membelai rambut putrinya dengan lembut.

"Oh iya, ayah tadi lihat ada kaleng susu di atas meja. Itu punya Hinata?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, punya Hinata yah." ucapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Oh ya? Hinata beli di mana? Memang Hinata bawa uang?"

Kali ini gadis kecil itu menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Siap menceritakan apa yang baru ia rasakan, kepada ayahnya.

"Jadi, tadi Hinata ketemu sama seorang malaikat berwarna biru ayah. Waktu Hinata ... "

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Ibunya, Hinata merasakan kehadiran seorang ayah, di sisinya..

* * * * * * o o o * * * * * *

Malam harinya, Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan anak laki-laki yang tadi pagi di temuinya. Sedikit rasa kecewa merambat di hati Hinata saat seorang pria dewasa memanggil laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Naruto..!" panggil seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu menengok saat mendengar dirinya di panggil.

"Kakashi? Kau sudah datang?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil berdiri dan berlari mendekati pria itu.

Mereka berpelukan. Terlihat sekali bahwa laki-laki bernama Naruto itu sayang kepadanya. Membuat Hinata kecil sedikit merasa 'iri' dengan pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Minato sudah menunggumu, ayo kita pergi." ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat bingung. Antara ingin mengikuti Kakashi atau mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Hinata. Namun, lagi-lagi Kakashi menarik tangannya. Membuat tubuh kecil laki-laki itu semakin menjauh dari pandangan Hinata.

"T-Tunggu.." panggil Hinata.

Namun, laki-laki itu sepertinya tidak mendengar, karena detik berikutnya pria dan laki-laki itu sudah menghilang.

Hinata akhirnya mendekap susu kaleng di pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu.." gumam Hinata pelan.

Ibu, apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengan malaikat ku? batinnya sedih.

* * * * * * o o o * * * * * *

Ternyata Hinata ketiduran. Ia tertidur dalam posisi memeluk kaleng susu pemberian laki-laki itu. Hinata merasa aneh. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Hari ini Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke bukit. Tempat di mana Ibu selalu membawanya di kala hatinya gundah. Dan Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana jika ia merindukan Ibu. Dan sekarang, ia merindukan Ibu.

"Hinata, ada telepon dari Sakura.." panggil ayahnya dari luar kamar.

Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar nama sahabatnya yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Yaa, Hinata! Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke bukit hari ini. Aku ingin memetik beberapa bunga sebagai bahan untuk percobaan ku. Haha.. Kau mau ikut?" tanya gadis itu. Samar Hinata dapat mendengar suara Ibu Sakura yang berkata, "Itu Hinata ya sayang?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke Bukit sekarang. Kita berangkat bareng?"

Sepertinya Sakura menggeleng. "Kamu duluan aja Hina. Aku mungkin 20 menit lagi akan menyusul. Soalnya aku mau mempersiapkan apa-apa aja yang mau aku bawa. Hehehe.."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Jadi aku tunggu kamu di sana?"

"Iya.. Tunggu aku yaa.. Dadah Hinataa.."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Dah Sakura.."

Klik. Telepon pun di tutup, dan Hinata mulai berjalan. "Aku pergi ya ayah.."

* * * * * * o o o * * * * * *

Hinata selalu merasa dirinya rendah ketika melihat indahnya bunga-bunga yang baru saja merekah selama ia melewati perjalanan menuju bukit.

Kadang ia merasa rendah, karena tidak mensyukuri apa yang ia punya. Lihat, ia masih bisa berjalan, ia masih bisa bernapas, dan ia masih mempunyai ayah yang menyayanginya. Kenapa ia masih harus mengeluh? Mengapa ia masih terus berlarut dalam kesedihan?

Bunga-bunga yang sekarang merekah itupun, dulu hanyalah sebuah kuncup berwarna hijau. Butuh waktu dan kesabaran yang lama untuk melihat keindahannya. Bukankah manusia juga seperti itu?

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Cantiknya bunga-bunga ini. Suatu hari pun, Hinata juga harus mekar dan merekah seindah bunga ini ya, harapnya.

Hinata kecil mulai menutup matanya, kemudian bersenandung pelan. Nyanyian yang selalu di nyanyikan Ibu kepadanya. Nyanyian penenang hati, itu kat Ibunya. Dan Hinata memang selalu merasa tenang setiap menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Na.. Na.. Na.." nyanyinya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal langkahnya, dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat laki-laki itu. Malaikat bermata birunya.

Gadis itu hampir saja memekik. Astaga, astaga, astaga.. Ia bertemu lagi dengan malaikatnya! Hinata senang sekali! Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Namun, kali ini kedua mata malaikat itu terpejam. Apa ia sedang tidur? Namun, apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Apa ia tinggal di dekat sini?

Ingin rasanya Hinata membangunkan malaikat ini, memeluknya, kemudian mengajaknya bermain bersama. Namun, Hinata tidak tega untuk melakukannya. Malaikatnya kelelahan, dan ia tidak boleh mengganggunya.

Jadi Hinata memilih untuk memerhatikannya, dan menyanyikan lagu itu lagi.

"Na na na na na.."

Baru semenit ia memperhatikan dan menjaga tidur malaikatnya, suara Sakura terdengar mendekat. Gadis itu juga menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang Hinata nyanyikan. Katanya, ia suka dengan lagu itu dan nadanya yang indah.

Tanpa sadar Hinata merasa gugup. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk bersembunyi dari pada kepergok sedang berduaan dengan malaikatnya.

"Na na na na na.." nyanyi Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat. Sesekali ia memetik beberapa bunga yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba malaikatnya membuka matanya, terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia kemudian mengucek matanya dan menguap sebentar. Tatapannya ia edarkan ke sekelilingnya, hingga akhirnya tertumbuk kepada sosok Sakura yang saat itu sedang memetik sebuah bunga.

Malaikatnya terdiam lama, menatap sosok Sakura lekat-lekat dengan kedua matanya. Tatapannya itu seperti melukai hati Hinata. Tatapan seseorang yang sedang terpesona. Kepada Sakura, bukan dirinya.

Tepat saat itu, Sakura yang sudah selesai memetik bunga-bunganya menoleh ke arah malaikatnya, dan tatapan mereka pun bertemu.

Biru menatap hijau.

Beberapa detik mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian malaikatnya mulai berbicara.

"Apa tadi kamu yang menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sakura lekat.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang akan dan selalu mampu untuk meluluhkan laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya. "Ya. Sahabat ku sering menyanyikannya untukku, dan aku menyukainya. Sebenarnya kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di sini, tapi, sepertinya ia tidak datang." ucapnya sedih.

Hinata merasa napasnya sesak saat melihat tatapan malaikatnya kepada Sakura.

"Sini, duduk di sampingku. Nama ku Naruto. Aku baru datang ke sini kemarin. Hehehe.." ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Sakura tertawa sebentar, kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mulai duduk di sampingnya. "Aku Sakura, dan, aku harus bilang kalau kamu punya mata yang indah.."

Kali ini Naruto tersipu. "Ah, matamu.. jauh lebih indah kok.."

Hinata merasa sebilah pedang sedang mengiris hatinya kala melihat tatapan malaikatnya. Tatapan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta..

"Eh, bagaimana lagunya? Na na na na na.." nyanyi Naruto.

"Na na na na na.." sambung Sakura sambil mengikuti irama Naruto.

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Sementara itu Hinata terdiam di tempatnya.

Ibu, bagaimana kalau orang yang Hinata sayang menyayangi orang lain?

Dan kali ini Hinata menangis.

* * * * * * o o o * * * * * *

Tfr.. Lanjut nda? ._.a


End file.
